


Dean's Room

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	Dean's Room

Dean Winchester is a friend. Only a friend and that is fine. I can do this. I can be friends with this completely beautiful embodiment of the sun. I can look at him and not stare at his lips. I can listen to him and not want to hold onto the sound of his laugh a little longer. I can talk to him and not sound like a complete babbling mess. I can do this. 

The floor squeaks and Dean’s steps into my room.

“Hey, Cas.”

I am so screwed. 


End file.
